


if i ruled the world

by katsudonvik



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: And so are Christophe and Viktor and i love that, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Model AU, Model Katsuki Yuuri, Model Victor Nikiforov, Phichit and yuuri are soulmates, Romantic Comedy, Top Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsudonvik/pseuds/katsudonvik
Summary: Yuuri doesn't think of himself as someone worthy of Viktor Nikiforov's but said legendary model thinks otherwiseModel AU in which Yuuri has a habit of interacting with Viktor Nikiforov when he's intoxicated, giving off mixed signals to those around him.Facts are:Yuuri is in love with Viktor, has always been.Yuuri wants Viktor to fuck him sideways.Viktor likes the idea of that.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	if i ruled the world

**Author's Note:**

> So this ff has been on my docs since December of '18 like what. Actually, the reason why is procrastination.
> 
> Yuuri and Phichit call each babe, baby, etc.. and are lovey dovey with each other because that's just what bestfriends/soul mates do

It was well known how much Yuuri loved Viktor, anyone who’s an avid fan of his will know this. His family and friends always teased him about it, continuously embarrassing him whenever they could. Yuuri should've been mad or offended but why deny it? It was the truth, he was and has always been infatuated with Viktor Nikiforov. The man was his gay awakening after all and Yuuri has learned so much from watching Viktor from afar. 

Ah yes, from afar because there’s no way in hell Yuuri would ever approach Viktor. His friends have tried to give him a push but he always backed out and hid. The many times he’s seen Viktor up close have felt like a dream. He knew it wasn’t good how much he looked up to the russian and also knew that Viktor most likely wasn’t who he thought he was. They all have a persona that they have to play and Yuuri’s can attest to that. 

To the public, Yuuri Katsuki was a confident man who knew how to play with the camera but once the cameras, lights and people scurried away, all there was was a simple man. So yes, Yuuri knew first hand how personas worked but he couldn’t help but put Viktor at a higher standard.

And yet, intoxicated Yuuri was a whole different breed. He couldn't remember how many drinks he's had but one thing he knew was that he was having a good time. Phichit was nudging him to go with him and greet Christophe Giacommeti and Viktor Nikiforov who were only a couple of feet from them. 

"Babe, he's staring at you." Phichit kept repeating. 

_ Yeah _ , Yuuri wasn't going to fall for that trick. 

"You do realize we're at a gathering with other models right? To you he's looking at me but he's most likely looking at some other model who happens to be around me." Yuuri dismisses the thought and downs his drink. He no longer winces at the alcoholic beverage running through his throat.

"And what if i told you that he's coming to our direction and is looking right at you." Phichit whispered quickly.

"Phichit, the odds of that happening are one in a million. In fact, the chances of me hitting it and quitting it are much higher than me actually meeting Viktor." 

"And why is that?" Asked a sudden voice but Yuuri kept looking at his glass with a pout. 

"I guess it's because I don't have the guts to find someone and just hook up with them without getting attach- oh shit." Yuuri looks up from his drink and sees Viktor? 

"Phichit, I think I unlocked a new level of intoxication. Is it me or does he look like you know who." He whispered to Phichit or at least to him it was a whisper.

"Uh yeah, that's not what's going on." Phichit replied. 

"Is it morally wrong if I want to be fucked by him. I mean he looks just like Viktor, the hair, the body and the eyes, Phichit, the eyes! Like do you think if we hit it off I can like, you know, tell him i'm down for him to destroy me both inside out." Yuuri spoke in rapid Japanese which Phichit was grateful for. 

"I think it's time we go babe." Phichit quickly replied as he gathered their things.

"But wait! Hey you, ocean eyes! Do you want to fuck me?! I mean this in the nicest way possible because i'll totally let you do anything you want, as long as we both consent to it!" Yuuri replied to the man who just stared at him with a head tilt.

"Phichit, I don't think this man can hear me? Oh my God, I don't think he can hear.. Do you know sign language, I totally forgot right now." Yuuri laughed at himself.

"Phichit looked towards Viktor and Christophe who just stared at them with wonder.  _ I wonder if they understood what Yuuri said. _

"Sorry about that. He drank more than he should so we're heading out. Nice to see you both and congrats on the cover!" Phichit slightly bowed to them which made Yuuri frown but he too bowed although he winked at the guy who resembled Viktor.

"Yuuri I swear I love you to death but sober you is going to have such a fit in the morning and i'm going to hurt you because of it." Phichit whispered to his ear, making Yuuri giggle.  "What's the safe word?" 

"Safe word is You're going to scream in the morning." Phichit grumbled and groaned when Yuuri waved his eyebrows at him.

\-------

"So that was, what? An eventful three minutes give or take, right?" Asked Christophe as he looked at his watch. When he didn't receive a response he looked at his friend who was staring at both Yuuri and Phichit walking away.

"So he does want to fuck me." Murmured Viktor.

"Technically he wants you to fuck him but hey at least we know that Yuuri Katsuki does have a thing for you and learning Japanese actually paid off so there’s that.” with a pat on the back Christophe heads to the bar leaving Viktor alone with his thoughts.

Viktor decided that it was time for him to head home. He pulled out his phone and ignored everyone's gazes. Finally having a confirmation about the million dollar question had him with mixed feelings. He hates the fact that Yuuri can only face him when he’s intoxicated and acts like nothing happened the next day.

For months he’s been trying to talk to Yuuri but nothing. The moment Yuuri sees him he scurries away and it’s so not the man Viktor has seen on shootings. Yuuri behind a camera was ethereal, the camera loved him and he loved it right back. Viktor doesn’t understand him but god, does he want to.

  
  



End file.
